Mall Boredom
by Goover
Summary: Magic Kaitou Fic Aoko forces Kaito to go shopping with her. At the mall. The HORROR. That is, until Kaito finds something to do... rating for tad bit of language


Mall Boredom

By: Goover

It was a nice day that day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was over 100 degrees outside, and a spiky-haired teen was being drug screaming across the sidewalk to the dreaded mall.

Aoko wanted to go to the mall. Kaito had been taken hostage and forced to go with. This beautiful day was going to be spent in the mall. He could almost hear the horror music.

As they walked along the road (well, Aoko walked. Kaito was still being dragged) Kaito began to think that maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. There were lots of people to prank, lots of people in general, a magic shop, and he would spend the whole day with Aoko. Maybe the mall wasn't that bad then...

It turned out, he was right. It wasn't really that bad. It was _worse. _How? Well, he was once again dragged around. Only he was dragged into shops filled with _PINK_. Frilly pink things, lacey pink things, pink clothes, pink walls, pink shoes. Even the chairs were pink in some places. Now, Kaito didn't mind pink. Even his smoke bombs were pink. But there is only so much pink a human being can handle. Mostly guys. Guys do not deal to well with large amounts of pink.

Let us have a momentary break from the story line to prove my point.

-----------------------------------------------------

Test subject: Hakuba Saguru.

Scenario: Take one Hakuba, a room entirely filled with pink, and lock the door. In only a few moments, Hakuba will go insane.

Three...

Two...

One...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! THE PINK BUNNIES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! SAVE ME FROM THE DREADED PINK!"

Open the door, and out will come a very disturbed looking Hakuba, holding an anti-pink charmand wearing a straight jacket. He will never be the same around pink again.

Hakuba looks around the room and sees a pink bunny. He goes into fetal position mumbling about clowns in pink wigs.

Uhh... He'll be fine. Back the story.

------------------------------------------------

If Kaito thought the pink was bad, (Somewhere, Hakuba screams bloody murder) then he _definitely_ wasn't expecting the unmentionables shop.

Aoko wanted to stop in to look around. That was more then a good friend could take.

"I'm going to sit outside and wait for you. If that's alright, Aoko." He said.

She looked a little disappointed. It was their big shopping trip for the summer. Even though summer had already started. A month ago. "Well, if you really want to..."

"I... Uhh... My legs are tired and I just wanted to sit down for a bit." Kaito mumbled quickly. No way was he going to let Aoko know he didn't like shopping, and –_really_- didn't want to go into an unmentionables shop.

So he retreated to the nearest bench to wait for her. This might take a while though. He became bored. Very fast. And a bored Kaito is –_**not**_- a good thing.

He tried shuffling cards, making things randomly appear and disappear, juggling, and blowing bubbles. After a while, he attracted a very large crowd. Nothing Kaito did was usual, even shuffling cards.

It didn't help that he wasn't holding onto the cards while they were shuffling. They were floating in mid-air. And the things that disappeared, only to reappear across the room were things like potted plants, benches, children... Oh, and he was now juggling 26 balls, three potted plants, five children, a stroller, all ten of Aoko's shopping bags, a bowling ball, a cat, and a security guard. And the bubbles were shaped like animals and lasted much longer then a bubble should...

He couldn't figure out why he had such a large crowd gathered around him. Or why people kept throwing money at him. That was just rude. Of all the things to throw at people...

He became tired of this after a while and stopped. He tried sitting still, that didn't last long. He tried sleeping, with the same success rate. Then he looked up.

And grinned that huge, mischievous grin. The grin that made the cops turn and run because they knew something totally unexplainable was about to happen. The grin of the Phantom Thief, A.K.A. Kaito Kuroba.

The bench lifted off the ground and moved a few inches one way, a few inches the other, and finally found the perfect spot. Kaito's grin widened, if that was even humanly possible.

And he sat staring straight up until Aoko came out of the unmentionables shop nearly 20 minutes later.

Kaito did weird things all the time. Sometimes she could think of answers for them, sometimes she couldn't.

Aoko had Kaito's mind categorized into three different sections. One section was the normal section needed for basic survival. The next was his personality, basic weirdness, and his Kaitoness. The last was for all the unexplainable things that he does.

She classified this under category number three.

"Uhh... Kaito?" she asked, hoping he would hear her. He looked asleep, but his eyes were open. "Kaito? I'm out of the store. We can go to the magic shop now."

No answer.

This called for drastic measures then. She hated having to do this, but he left her no choice.

-_POKE_- "Kaito?"

The poke did it. Kaito looked like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "Uhh... Hi, Aoko. Out so soon?" he asked sheepishly.

"Kaito Kuroba, what were you doing?" Uh oh. She recognized the guilty look.

"Uhh... Nothing. Just... Sleeping?" No good. She wasn't fooled.

Aoko tapped her foot impatiently. "I could just let the F-word slip out..." And no, she didn't mean fuck. This F-word was _fish_, Kaito's worst nightmare. He was terrified of _fish_, and no one knew why. "Or, a little, slimy, wriggly, scaly,creature could end up in your bed one night..." She had him.

"Ok..." he looked really uncomfortable, but did not want to risk a chance of –_those_- things in his bed. "Ya see, I got really bored sitting out here. I played cards, juggled, blew bubbles and stuff, but couldn't really think of anything to do..."

"You could have some in the shop with me if you were that bored."

"Umm... Yeah, but there were a lot of –_girly_- things in there, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh..." Now Aoko understood why he didn't want to go in there in the first place. And he didn't want to be rude... "Kaito, you should have told me..." She looked a bitupset now. "Anyway, as you were saying?" Aoko brightened up really fast.

Damn. He had hoped she would get sidetracked with that... "Well, uh... I kind of realized we were on the first floor."

"Yes?"

"And when you look up you can see people walk past."

"Alright..."

"And if you sit in just the right spot, you can _really_ see people."

Aoko did not like the way things were turning out...

"And a lot of these girls here wear really dang short skirts! I mean, you can see right underneath their skirts, and they don't even know it!" Kaito looked quite happy with himself for nearly two full seconds.

He had no idea wear Aoko got themop from.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I got this idea from today when I went to the mall. I had to wear a skirt because I couldn't find any of my shorts, and it was way to hot to wear jeans.

I was on the escalator going up to the second floor, when I heard this guywisper to his friend"Dude! You can see under that chick's skirt without even trying!"

That was when I realized my skirt was a whole lot shorter then I remembered it being... it shrunk in the wash and I didn't even bother to think about it...

I will never do that again, but it lead to this fanfic. So, in a way it was a good thing. Sorta. That guy won't be able to chew right for a bit. Shopping bags full of shoes are a good thing. :D


End file.
